


Making a Statement

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Engaged Klaine, Future Fic, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://tiuku.tumblr.com">tiuku</a> prompted: What about Kurt and Blaine writing their Christmas cards together? Or just Klaine and Christmas cards, that's it. :D</p>
<p>First published on Tumblr <a href="http://afterthenovels.tumblr.com/post/70338326031/annas-christmas-ficlets">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Statement

"I found it!"

Kurt lifts his gaze from the Christmas cards he's been going through for the last five minutes -- tasteful and sleek cards with matching colors and blank insides because he doesn't like prewritten words in his cards -- and watches as Blaine bounds up to him from the other side of the store aisle like an overgrown puppy. He's smiling that wide enthusiastic smile he gets whenever he's completely and head-over-heels excited about something, the one that makes his eyebrows look like full-blown triangles and his eyes squint with happiness, and Kurt can't help but smile back at him.

"Found what?" he asks, putting the cards in his hands down and feeling the way his own smile turns into something softer and fond.

"I --" Blaine starts, straightening his back and grinning even wider, "-- have found the perfect card for our first joint Christmas card ever."

Kurt bites his lower lip to stop himself from giggling like the fool in love he is. It's their first Christmas together in New York, their first Christmas in their own apartment, first Christmas with joint Christmas cards and joint presents, the first time Kurt gets to sign all those cards with "Kurt and Blaine" instead of just his own name.

Their first Christmas as fiancés.

It's so new and wonderful that Kurt has been feeling like laughing with joy the whole time they've been looking for presents and cards, and seeing how excited Blaine is makes him smile even wider.

"Well then," he says, making a lofty gesture with his hand, "let's see it."

Blaine bounces a little on his feet -- god, Kurt is engaged to such a five-year-old -- and then brings out the card from behind his back, holding it proudly in front of Kurt's face. It's a regular Christmas card with a bright cartoonish background of red and green, and in the middle of it there's a picture of a golden retriever puppy wearing a bowtie and a santa hat.

Of course Blaine would pick a card like that. It's cute, and funny -- and oh god, the bowtie that the puppy is wearing even has little Christmas trees on it, how adorable is that? -- but Kurt still feels his smile faltering a little.

"Blaine, honey..." he starts, reaching out to gently push the card away from his face.

Blaine's face falls almost comically fast. "You don't like it."

"No no no, of course I like it!" Kurt rushes to assure him, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I do, I really do. It's adorable, and the bowtie is very us -- but maybe we should choose a card that's a bit more... grown-up?"

Blaine's face scrunches up in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I mean that it's our first joint Christmas card, our first Christmas together on our own," Kurt explains carefully, stroking his thumb over Blaine's knuckles to soften his words even more. He watches as the corners of Blaine's mouth twitch up in a small smile at all the ours in the sentence, and Kurt can feel his heart skip a beat before he continues, "Some people we have to send a Christmas card to are already saying that we're too young for all of this, too young to handle something like this, and I want our Christmas card to show them that we are mature and serious and in this for the long haul."

"That makes sense," Blaine says slowly, nodding his head in consideration. "What did you have in mind then?"

Kurt takes the cards he put down earlier and displays them for Blaine with a grin. "I've narrowed it down to these five cards, all of them very graceful and elegant and aesthetically pleasing."

Blaine tilts his head. "Kurt, um... They're very beautiful, but they're also..." He hesitates before continuing. "Look, all these cards look like something my parents would send to their business associates. Do we really want to send something so official-looking to our friends?"

Kurt looks down at the cards. "They're not _that_ official."

"Honey, one of the cards just has the words 'Merry Christmas' written in a simple font on a silver background," Blaine points out carefully. "The puppy card might be a bit too much, but you're the one who was talking about glitter and vibrant colors just a few days ago. What changed your mind?"

Kurt huffs, stacking up the cards and putting them away. It's ridiculous, and he feels ridiculous, but Blaine is looking at him with such a soft expression that he has to tell him.

"I just... I want people to see how serious we are," he confesses quietly, wringing his hands now that they're empty. "I want them to see this card and realize that they're going to get a card from us as a couple for years and decades to come -- that there's always going to be a card signed with 'Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson'."

Blaine smiles, taking Kurt's hand. "I think everyone already knows how serious we are."

"Our closest friends do," Kurt agrees, "but we're also sending cards to our new college friends and colleagues from work and to people who don't know everything we've been through, and I just..." He sighs. "I want to make a statement with this card. I'm being silly, I know."

"You're not," Blaine says, leaning in to kiss him quickly, right there in the middle of a store, and god, Kurt really loves living in New York. "It's not silly, it's sweet and thoughtful. And very you."

Kurt ducks his head to hide his blush. "Thank you," he says softly. "You're right, though -- these cards are probably a bit too professional and sleek."

"And this puppy card is a bit too childish to make the statement we want to make," Blaine adds decisively, placing the card into the card rack next to the ones Kurt had picked up.

Kurt notices Blaine's use of the pronoun we, and smiles at him gratefully before sighing. "We'll just have to keep looking, then. I think I saw a book store a few blocks away, maybe they'll have more Christmas cards..." he wonders out loud, reaching in to slip his arm in the crook of Blaine's elbow.

Blaine's face lights up all of a sudden and he nudges Kurt shoulder as they walk out of the store arm in arm. "I may have an alternative idea," he says with a grin.

They end up taking a photo of themselves for the card, one where they are both sitting on the steps to their apartment building with snowflakes in their hair and Christmas lights shining on the handrails next to them. Kurt has his thickest blue scarf wrapped around his neck (an early Christmas present from Blaine), and Blaine's mittens have a small bowtie pattern on them (an early Christmas present from Kurt). They are both laughing with their mouths open because Rachel, who had agreed to take the picture, made some silly comment about bachelor chalets and they just couldn't help themselves. Blaine is leaning against Kurt, his eyes squinty with laughter, and Kurt has his arm wrapped tightly around Blaine's shoulders, their knees and thighs pressed together on the narrow stairs.

It's a little cheesy and almost a little too personal with how private the moment looks like -- but it certainly makes a statement. Especially because written underneath the photo in Kurt's cursive handwriting are the words,

" _Merry Christmas and Many Happy New Years_

_From the future Hummel-Andersons._ "


End file.
